Kindan No Ai (Yaoi)
by Akuma Ranser
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: esto es Yaoi (ChicoxChico) si te gusta léelo y si no te gusta no lo leas. Este Yaoi es de Sebastián y Claude si no te gusta no lo leas estas advertido.


Kindan No Ai

Este es mi primer fic de esta pareja asi que tengan piedad de mí. T.T

Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece le pertenece a su creadora Yana Toboso.

ADVERTENCIA: esto es Yaoi (ChicoxChico) si te gusta léelo y si no te gusta no lo leas. Este Yaoi es de Sebastián y Claude si no te gusta no lo leas estas advertido.

Una noche fría como cualquier otra, Claude se escapa de la mansión Trancy buscando tranquilidad lejos de los gritos del amo Alois.

Caminaba internándose más en el bosque, hasta llegar muy profundo en el bosque, encontrándose por casualidad u obra del destino a unos cuantos pasos de él; a Sebastián Michaelis. Su actual enemigo y antiguo amigo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Michaelis? –Pregunto Claude al ver a Sebastián frente a él.

- Que yo sepa no eres dueño del bosque ¿o me equivoco? –Dijo Sebastián en un torno burlón mirando a Claude.

- Que gracioso, Michaelis –Dijo Claude en un tono indiferente pero en sus ojos se podía apreciar un toque de deseo y lujuria.

- Hm…-Emitió Sebastián rodando los ojos indiferentemente.

Después de unos 5 minuto de silencio incómodo, Claude se acercó sigilosamente a Sebastián, y lo tomo del mentón para darle a Sebastián un beso forzado, que Sebastián se negó a corresponder poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Claude para alejarlo de él, pero poco a poco Sebastián comenzó a ceder ante el tan suave contacto de sus labios con los de Claude. Claude sin dejar esperar a Sebastián con sus manos agiles le empezó a desabrochar el frac de Sebastián con delicadeza, para después pasar a desabrochar su camisa blanca y por ultimo quitarle la corbata negra.

Claude con sus manos traviesas paso sus manos por el torso de Sebastián, subió sus manos a los hombros de Sebastián para poder quitarle su frac, camisa; Claude tomo la corbata de Sebastián y con ella amaro las muñecas de Sebastián. Faustus dejo de besar los labios de Sebastián para ir directo a su cuello blanco como porcelana y empezar a besarlo y lamerlo.

- Fa-Faustus…ngh…¿Qué hace…?...deten-te…-Intento decir Sebastián para no soltar gemidos de placer.

-…-Claude se separa del cuello de Sebastián para poder mirarlo- Michaelis no contengas tu voz quiero oírte gemir de placer –Dijo Claude en un tono lujurioso lleno de deseo.

Claude de sopetón le quito a Sebastián su pantalón junto con su ropa interior dejando expuesto el miembro erecto de Sebastián.

- *Sebastián reacciona puedes escapar del maldito pervertido de Claude Faustus* -Le dijo la conciencia de Sebastián pero claro Sebastián ni se escuchó a si mismo por todo el placer que le provocaba Claude.

Claude al saber que Sebastián no se podía mover aprovecho el momento y ágilmente a modo de stripper se quitó su ropa y sin previo aviso gateo hasta Sebastián para atrapar los labios de Sebastián y lamer su labio inferior; y Sebastián tímidamente abrió su boca dejando que Claude metiera su lengua en su cavidad bocal. Mientras seguía besando a Michaelis, separo las piernas del ojirojo y se posiciono entre ellas, para cuidadosamente empezar a penetrar al sexy demonio cuervo. Sebastián lo único que pudo alcanzar a hacer fue soltar un gemido de lujuria lleno de placer.

- AH…ahh…Cla-Claude…-Dijo Sebastián entre gemidos de puro placer, moviendo sus caderas contra las del sexy demonio araña, para que el miembro del demonio araña entrara más profundo dentro de él.

- Agh…mn…-Gimio Claude al sentir que el demonio cuervo movía sus caderas contra el de una forma tortuosamente lenta y muy placentera.

Claude no pudo aguantar más y empezó a embestir salvajemente a Sebastián, logrando que Michaelis gimiera mucho más alto y lascivamente, para después de unos segundos Sebastián rodee la cintura de Claude con sus piernas blancas como porcelana.

- Ah…más…profundo…Claude…rápido…ahh…-Gimio Sebastián entregándose al placer que en esos momentos le provocaba aquel demonio araña con cada embestida que le proporcionaba el lujurioso demonio araña.

El demonio araña siguió embistiendo al demonio cuervo, hasta que sintió que llegaba a su límite y termino corriéndose en el interior de Sebastián y Sebastián se corría entre los vientres de ambos, al terminar ambos su sección de su Amor Prohibido entre sus especies demoniacas.

- Te Amo, Sebastián –Dijo Claude en un tono amoroso susurrando aquellas palabras al oído de Michaelis, mientras salía del interior de **SU** demonio cuervo.

- Claude…yo también te amo –Dijo Sebastián en un tono cálido mientras abrazaba por el cuello a **SU** demonio araña.

- Vamos, por la segunda ronda? -Dijo Claude en un tono sugerente con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

- Yes,My Spider -Dijo Sebastian con el mismo tono que Claude.

De sopetón Sebastian dejo a Claude debajo de el,y fue directo hacia el miembro del demonio araña que primeramente tomo con sus manos para masajearlo viendo como el miembro de su acompañante se ponía duro. Michaelis sin pensarlo 2 veces se metio el miembro del araña en su boca para empezar a lamerlo y chuparlo con el objetivo de sacarle gemido a Claude.

- Ngh...-Solto el araña viendo con deseo y lujuria a su ahora amante secreto.

Sebastian saco el miembro del araña de su boca,y se sento a horgajadas en el miembro de Claude;con una mano agarro el miembro del ojidorado y de una sola sentadilla se metio por completo el miembro de su amante en el.

- Ah...mn -Solto aquel gemido el cuervo que para los oídos del araña eran excitantes.

Claude tomo por las caderas al cuervo para empezar un frenético movimiento de caderas entre ambos,Sebastian arqueo la espalda sin soltar algun gemido ya que su orgullo intentaba regresar;el motivo por el cual Sebastian arqueo la espalda fue por que el araña toco un punto sensible que hacia al cuervo delirar de placer.

Ambos demonios siguieron con su placentero y frenético movimiento de caderas,hasta que llegaron al climax en perfecta sincronía,Claude acabo derramando su semilla en el interior de ojirojo y a la par Sebastian se corrio manchando y salpicando su pecho y vientre.

- Ah...eres bueno,My Crow -Dijo el araña saliendo del cuervo para vestirse rapido y en un visto y no visto también vistio a Sebastian.

- Tu también eres bueno,y gracias -Dijo Sebastian mientras se sentaba el la hierba y el araña lo imitaba;el araña atrajo a Sebastian hacia si y apoyo la cabeza de este en su hombro- Podemos quedarnos un poco más,quiero estar un poco más contigo mirando las estrellas -Dijo el cuervo con una sonrisa burlona digna de un cuervo.

- Claro,que si. My Crow -Dijo el Claude acariciando el cabello negro de Sebastian.

En completo silencio la pareja se quedó en el bosque disfrutando la compañía del uno y del otro mientras miraban las estrellas.

Fin.

Como este es mi primer lemmon de esta pareja y perdonen si el final está un poco cursi.


End file.
